herofandomcom-20200223-history
Booger (Mixels)
Booger is a Glorp Corp Mixel and Main Protagonist of the Mixels series finale, Nixel Nixel Go Away. He debuted in Every Knight Has Its Day. Description Personality Booger is a bit snarky, but he is very loyal to his close friends. He's a little bit of a coward in fearful situations, but is able to turn around with the right amount of encouragement. He is a bit of a troublemaker and sometimes acts out in class, but will quickly quiet down when scolded. Physical Appearance Booger has a short, light green, semi-circular body with a light green lip and a single eye in the middle. He has a normal red tongue. On the top of his head are two, dark green ears. The bottom of his body is a dark green stripe. He has dark green arms and hands, with a light green pattern starting from each start from his arms. His feet are short, light green, have dark green accents on the back of each of them, and there is slime constantly on it. At times, Booger wears a green baseball cap. Biography Early life Booger began attending Mixopolis Middle School. First adventures “Knock it off, Booger.” — Teacher He became close friends with Camillot after he decided to help him decide what seat he should choose in Mixing 101 class at school. He also played Murp Ball with Camillot in gym as part of the blue team. Booger then went on a field trip to the Mixopolis Zoo with his Mixing 101 class, appearing in multiple mixes to help defeat the Mixeloptors set loose by Mixadel. ("Every Knight Has Its Day") Saving the city and universe Booger loved the city of Mixopolis. He admired the vibrant colors and its style of mixing. That was until the Nixels took it all away and spread negativity throughout the city. While he and his friends were in the Kid's Club, reading comics about the Nindjas, Booger tries to convince them that the Nindjas do exist. However, they do not believe him. As they wander through the city, they notice Mixels arguing and the Nixels painting posters advertising negativity. Soon, a building fire starts and Booger wishes for the Nindjas to save the Mixie Cat trapped in it. Witnessing them max to save the Mixie Cat, he tells his friends that they are real. He then notices groups of Nixels and familiarizes himself with them as if he had an experience with them before. Later, Booger and his friends notice the new I-Cubit fad. His friends want to trade in their old Cubits for it, but Booger refuses, stating he does not want to live in a world without colours. Later, his town gets nixelized once all the cubits were traded with I-Cubits. Still upset with the town's lack of color and creativity, Booger comes up with a plan to wear boxes and say "nix" to infiltrate the I-Cubit Building. They manage to get past the guards and get into the building. As the inhabitants of Mixopolis have been completely nixelized, Booger and his friends reveal themselves to King Nixel. As the King demonstrates his I-Cubit scheme, boasting that he can win, Booger reveals his own Cubit. Shocked by this reveal, the King sends his nixelfied Mixels to corner the kids on a high platform. Although they are trapped, the kids do a coordinated group dance to reverse the effects of some of the nixed Mixels. Booger swapping the I-Cubit with the last Cubit. With the Nindjas unnixed too, they max and help Booger. As the Nindjas distract the rest of the nixelized Mixels and an amalgamate of Nixels, Booger swaps the I-Cubit with his rainbow Cubit. This causes some of the Mixels to be unnixed. King Nixel then traps him in a missile; sending him off into the sky and taking away the essence of the city's color and creativity. However, it malfunctions; exploding and spilling the essence onto the city, turning it back to normal. Everyone then mourns over Booger, thinking he is gone. However, he comes back in a parachute. He is then gifted the last of the Nindjas' comic book issues, with him as a character saving everyone, much to his delight. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Trivia *His feet are similar to Gurggle's, as they are covered in slime. *He spews slime from his mouth whenever he sneezes. *He and Major Nixel are the only main characters not to have LEGO toys of them released. Behind the Scenes Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Booger's voice is provided by Tom Kenny. Real-life history Early development In concept art by Miranda Dressler. Concept art shows that Booger was originally going to have a green-colored tongue and a different colored pattern on his arms. Content Booger debuted in the TV series on March 5, 2016 in Every Knight Has Its Day. Despite his being a major character, Booger is a background Mixel, so he does not have a LEGO set. Category:Mixels Heros Category:Lego Heroes Category:Kids Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Cartoon Heroes